


Trust me Dana

by JassyK12



Category: X Files DSR
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Dana has to learn to trust others...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent John Doggett, Agent Dana Scully, Emily, Missy Scully or Agent Monica Reyes.
> 
> (Takes place after The Gift, season 8)

Chapter 1  
FBI training academy grounds   
Quantico, Virginia   
Saturday May 8th, 5pm.

Come on Agents! It's New Orleans vs Washington, I wanna see those hands pull!” The organisers voice yelled to his agents on Saturday afternoon.   
Agent Doggett grunted as he pulled the rope and cursed to himself as he caught rope burn on his hands. “Don't stop now, Agent- I wanna see those hands pull to the very end!” The organiser yelled at Doggett. “With all due respect Sir,” Doggett replied, “isn't this a health and safety violation with the rope burns?” He asked, nodding to his hands which were turning red. “You'll be outta here soon Agent,” the team leader said through his megaphone. “The harder you pull, the sooner you'll be able to get outta here and have dinner,” he told Agent Doggett. Doggett sighed and rolled his eyes as the team leader began to chant “pull, pull, pull!” Doggett looked ahead of him. He was in line, the last one playing tug of war with the New Orleans field office team.   
On the other end of the rope, his colleague Agent Reyes was pulling with all her might. As he pulled the rope, Doggett looked over to his right where Agent Scully was sitting on the bleachers, watching them with a smile on her face and resting her hand on her belly. Doggett thought she looked feminine and well dressed today with her dark brown blouse, black trousers and blazer, as opposed to his football shirt and shorts.   
He wondered why she opted to not participate in the tug of war, as all she said to him was she couldn't join in too many physical active sports as she has stomach pains.   
Doggett hoped she was all right, and she seemed to be as he gave her a small smile. He hoped that she would be able to trust him fully in the future. Maybe this exercise will help, he thought as he pulled with all his strength. Maybe it would help build communication between them.   
Just then the rope finally snapped, and Doggett was pleased to see the New Orleans members were the ones who fell on to the grass.   
A loud whoop and cheer came from Doggetts team mates, and Doggett shook hands with everyone before the organiser blew his whistle. “All right everyone, good game, good game. That wraps today’s training, if you are not staying till tomorrow the coach is ready and you may board it in an hour from now. Otherwise, you're free to go back to your motel rooms and get ready for dinner which is at the main restaurant at 7pm,” the instructor told them before leaving the field. Doggett’s hands were still sore from the rope burns as he made his way over to Scully. Reyes did the same and the three agents sat at the bleachers as they watched the sun begin to set.   
“Guys, I’m not staying,” Reyes told them. “Oh? How come?” Scully asked in surprise. “I just got a call from my mom. She's in hospital after breaking her leg so I gotta head back on the coach in a bit. I just wanted to say bye and have a good day tomorrow okay?” she asked. Scully nodded. “Ok, Monica,” she replied. “See you then. Tell your mom we're hope she gets well soon. Safe trip back ok?” Doggett added. Reyes nodded and smiled before leaving them.   
“What?” Doggett asked Scully after he noticed she was staring at him. “I'm sorry, Agent Doggett. I'm just not used to seeing you in sports wear,” she said with a grin. Doggett felt secretly pleased that he made her feel at ease. He grinned back at her.   
“Does it suit me?” He asked. Scully grinned back. “Maybe,” she replied with a raised eyebrow before looking away quickly. Doggett wondered what that meant. Did it mean she liked his clothes? Did it mean she liked him? Doggett sat lost in his thoughts for a moment as Scully regained her composure. “Thanks for coming along with me to this team building exercise,” she told him. Doggett nodded. “No problem, Agent Scully,” he answered. “I just figured you might need some moral support,” he added. “Same here,” Scully said. She sighed before getting up. “Well,” she said before she found herself suddenly begin to lose her balance as she got up too fast. Luckily Doggett saw that and grabbed hold of her arm before he too stood up. Scully smiled appreciatively at him as she regained her balance. “Thank you, John,” she said, saying his first name without thinking. Doggett smiled kindly at her. “No need to thank me, Dana,” he told her as they made their way back down the bleachers to the field. “Let’s go and get ready for dinner,” he said. Agent Scully smiled and nodded as they made their way back to their motel rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully reflects on her previous life choices...

FBI Training Academy Dorm  
Quantico Virginia  
May 8th 6:30pm

 

Agent Dana Scully was standing in front of her mirror as she tried on her new little black dress which she bought from her usual clothes store earlier that week.  
She sighed as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror- her thoughtful face staring back at her as if to say, “What are you doing Dana? Who are you trying to impress?” Scully bit her lip as she sat down on her double bed which was suitably done with the blue sheets and white pillows with the FBI letters on them.   
Scully was having mixed feelings towards Agent Fox Mulder. Scully was not sure if she should move on from Mulder and maybe concentrate on Agent Doggett more. Maybe Doggett was right, She thought as she stared at the TV. The TV was on and a prime time TV show was showing, but to Scully the TV was just showing random pictures and background noise as she thought about the relationships in her life.   
Maybe we don't really know our partners as John said earlier, she thought. Scully didn't know who she was more mad at: Mulder for not confiding in her about his illness, or herself for maybe being so wrapped up in her own life she might have failed to watch out for the warning signs of Mulder's decline. Where was the trust between Mulder and I? She remembered how upset she was when she found out from Doggett's file which showed how sick Mulder had been getting.   
Scully placed a hand on her belly as she felt the baby kick. She smiled to herself. In spite of everything she knew this baby would be the one thing that would make her happy.   
She didn't mind being a single parent until Mulder was found, as she felt ready more than ever now to be a mom. With a sad sigh Scully took out her one and only photo of Emily and gazed forlornly at it. Her daughter was smiling her beautiful, innocent smile, amazed by the fact she was a year older and people were there to love and shower her with presents. Scully missed Emily so much and thought of her every day.   
Which is another reason she vowed to herself to be the best mom to this baby that she could be. She would love this baby with all her heart and never stop caring. Scully felt a tear roll down her cheek as she smiled at the photo. She wiped the tear away, careful not to let it smudge her mascara before putting Emily’s photo back in her handbag. She carried the photo around in her bag so she could look at it when she felt alone.   
Like right now. Scully felt more vulnerable since Mulder disappeared, and found herself relying on Agent Doggett more and more as they worked together to find her partner.   
Scully began to think through her feelings for her new partner. Agent Doggett was always loyal to his word and she knew this due to the fact he never stopped looking for Mulder.   
Scully felt John knew her well enough now to suspect she was hiding something from him. Scully felt this suspicion every time she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.   
She didn't want to lie to him, but every time she tried to tell him about her baby, something stopped her and she just couldn't tell him anything, no matter how badly she wanted to trust him, something, maybe fear, always held her back.   
Scully closed her eyes as she thought about Doggett. He was handsome, smart, logical and loyal.  
His scepticism reminded her of her own attitude towards Mulder when they met seven years ago which made her smile. She appreciated his logical way of thinking as it made her realise just how far she had come since joining the FBI.   
Just then there was a knock on her door. “Dana,” Doggett called from outside. “Are you ready for dinner Agent Scully?” He asked. Scully stood up quickly and smoothed down her dress before checking herself one last time in the mirror. “I'll be out there in a minute John,” she called back as she checked her red hair was as it should be. Scully then picked up her handbag and took a deep breath. Time to go, she thought as she made her way towards the door. But to what, she was unsure of. Was Doggett her partner or was there something more? She knew John cared about her and would always protect her.  
Scully knew she still needed time to think these things through. For some reason she now found herself feeling nervous, but wasn't sure why. With one last sigh, she opened the door and saw Agent Doggett, waiting patiently for her as he smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett bumps into an old flame...

FBI Training Academy   
Quantico, Virginia,  
6:30pm

Special Agent Doggett stood outside Agent Scully’s door. He was wearing a a grey suit and tie. As he waited for Agent Scully he tightened his tie and took a deep breath. For some reason, even though she was his partner, he felt nervous. Maybe he was trying too hard, he thought worriedly. He didn't want impose himself on her, yet he didn't want her to think he didn't care either. With a sigh he muttered, ‘pull yourself together John. You're going to dinner with Dana- it's not a date.”   
Then a second later, the door opened and Agent Scully appeared before him, looking beautiful in her black dress. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. He froze for a second, not knowing what to say. To his embarrassment, Scully smiled at him as she closed the door behind her and said, “you can put your tongue back in your mouth now, Agent Doggett. You look not so bad yourself,” she told him. Doggett managed to nod as he got his breath back.   
“Agent Scully,” he managed to say, “you look amazing,” he said Scully nodded with a smile before nodding. “Well,” she said, “let’s go to dinner, Agent Doggett,” she told him, her voice going back to being business like again which prompted Doggett to nod. “Yes Agent Scully,” he said with a small smile. “Lets go,” he said. He stood there unsure for a moment before letting Scully walk ahead of him.   
He sighed. He was wondering how to treat Scully as they walked towards the restaurant. He valued her as a friend most of all but was unsure in what she needed from him. Did she need him to protect her? Did she see him as a friend? They called each other by their first names before so Doggett was sure that it was possible she thought he was more than just a friend.  
If she thought of him as a lover, he thought, then he wished she would confide in him more and trust him. He figured that by now and from everything they had been through he had shown her how loyal and protective he was of her so that she knew how he felt about her.  
He would try and talk to her more over dinner, he decided as they walked along the path to the restaurant in a friendly silence.   
When they got to the restaurant a few minutes later they were shown to a table. Doggett greeted his friends as they walked to their table and introduced Scully to them. Scully smiled and shocked their hands as she made her way to their table.   
The restaurant was crowded with agents sitting at tables and drinking beers and drinks at the bar. Some agents had come there whom Doggett hadn't seen in years after their FBI Training.   
“Agent Doggett,” Agent Simmons said happily as she spoke to Doggett. Doggett smiled at her. “Agent Simmons,” he greeted her as he sat down at his and Scully’s table. “How are you doing?” He asked her. “I'm good thanks,” she replied. “I'm an Intelligence Analyst trainee now, and IAT,” she said. Doggett nodded. “Agent Scully this is my old classmate when we were New Agent Trainees (NAT), Agent Simmons this is Agent Scully, my partner on the X Files,” he introduced them.   
Scully smiled. “Hi. Nice to meet you Agent Simmons,” Scully said as the two agents shook hands. “Agent Scully,” Agent Simmons replied. “I've heard lots about you from Agent Doggett,” she said as she played with her dark brown hair. “Good things I hope,” Scully replied with a grin at Doggett. “Yeah. Mostly supernatural things,” Agent Simmons replied with a grin before checking her watch. “Well, sorry Agent Doggett, Agent Scully,” she said, “I have to go back to my partner. Nice to meet you Agent Scully. See you later John,” she told him with a smile before leaving. Scully raised an eyebrow at John who felt he was blushing again as Agent Simmons said his name.   
“John?” She asked with a grin. “She's uh, an old girlfriend of yours Agent Doggett?” She asked him. Doggett nodded slowly. “Yeah. We went out for a yer while we were NATs,” he told her, finding it easy to tell her this about his past. Scully nodded. “She seems nice,” she said as she picked up the menus. “You like brunettes I see,” Scully said with a small smile.   
Doggett shrugged. “I guess,” he replied, before feeling that he should say something about her now. “But I like interesting women, like a certain lady sitting opposite me now,” he said rather boldly. He waited to see her reaction and too his relief, Scully looked down at her menu and he thought he could see her blushing a deep red. After a moment she composed herself and replied, “thank you, Agent Doggett. I have an interesting man sitting opposite me too,” she said. The two agents smiled at each other before a waiter appeared at their table.   
“May I take your orders sir and madam?” He asked them. Doggett nodded happily. He had a feeling that this was going to be a lovely evening for himself and Agent Scully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett and Scully cement their friendship at dinner...

FBI Training Academy  
Quantico Virginia  
8:30pm

Agents Doggett and Scully were sitting at a table in a busy restaurant eating their desserts. Scully had a salad with chicken, while Doggett had pizza.   
Now Scully was drinking non alcoholic red wine with her raspberry cheesecake and Doggett drank a glass of white wine with his chocolate cake. They were reminiscing about the first time they met in FBI Headquarters, and Scully was blushing guiltily as she remembered throwing a glass of water at Doggett’s face. “I’m sorry about the water in the face thing, John,” she said. “Can you ever forgive me? I was just under a lot of stress, I didn't mean it,” she began.  
Before she could continue, Doggett held his hand upon a stop motion to stop her as he smiled. “Hey, it’s okay, Dana,” he told her. “I know you were stressing out over Mulder. Why don't we let bygones be bygones and start over, how about that?” He asked.   
Scully smiled at him in relief. “I’d like that very much,” she said. Doggett smiled, pleased with himself for putting her at ease once again. He held out his hand over the table. “Agent John Doggett, at your service,” he said with a grin. “And you lovely lady are?” He asked. Scully grinned and reached over the table with her own hand and shook Doggett’s hands as she introduced herself. “Special Agent Dana Scully,” she said. “Nice to meet you,” she added. Doggett gulped as her firm but gentle hand brushed against his in a light handshake. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her hand before she withdrew. “Pleasure’s all mine,” Doggett managed to say before sitting there in shock as to what he had just done. He couldn't believe he kissed her smooth gentle hand.   
He looked at her guiltily and to his surprise and relief, she was blushing again as she drank her wine. Then she smiled at him and they both went back to their desserts.   
“How about a toast,” Agent Doggett suggested as he held up his wine glass. Scully raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” She asked. “A toast to what, Agent Doggett?” She asked as she too held up her glass of wine. “To team work and our friendship,” Doggett suggested quietly. He hoped Scully would see him as a friend. He hoped this gesture will show him how she felt about him. After a moment’s thoughtful silence, Scully nodded. “OK,” she agreed. “To team work and friendship,” she replied as the two agents clinked their glasses together before sipping the wine. Doggett felt happy as he knew now he was her friend, and that was the best he could hope for from an attractive, caring and intelligent woman like Dana Scully.   
He knew she was way out of his league, but all the same, he wanted to know her as she intrigued him. Tonight she had ordered non alcoholic wine, and insisted on it even when Doggett tried coaxing her to enjoy herself and a glass of real wine. But she wasn't persuaded and this confirmed to Doggett that something was definitely on his partner’s mind and she wasn't telling him.   
“How’s the cake, Agent Doggett?” She asked him. He grinned feeling better now that he had eaten something. “It’s amazing,” he told her with a grin. “How about yours, Agent Scully?” He asked. She nodded and grinned after finishing her last bite.   
“Really nice,” she told him. Just then Doggett finished his cake as they looked around them, pointing out agents they have worked with and who they got on with or not. It was just after 9:30pm when Agent Doggett and Agent Scully finished their wine, and the rest of the other agents started to file out of the restaurant and go back to their motels for the night.  
Agent Doggett sighed in contentment as he looked at his watch. “Guess we better get going, Dana,” he told her, calling her by her first name before he could stop himself. Agent Scully noddd and stood up. “Let’s get out of here,” she said, before leading the way out of the restaurant with Agent Doggett following close behind her.   
A few minutes later they were standing by the exit of the restaurant. The clear night sky shone with stars alongside dim lampposts that lined the Academy. Agent Scully and Agent Doggett had just finished saying goodnight to their fellow agents and were about to go back to their motel rooms before a woman’s voice called Agent Doggett’s name.   
“John,” a voice called as Doggett turned round in surprise, only to see Agent Simmons standing there wearing a dark blue dress. “Agent Simmons?” Doggett asked. “Listen uh, can I walk with you guys please?” She asked. “My partner went back early as he drank a lot tonight. I live two streets down and I didn't want to go by myself. Would you guys mind if I went with you?” she asked. Doggett and Scully looked at each other. “Why don't John take you back,” she suggested before looking at Doggett. “I'll be okay walking on my own, so don't worry about me Agent Doggett,” she told him.   
Doggett looked at her in surprise and was touched by her kindness. “Are you sure you're all right with that Dana?” He asked. Scully nodded. “Yes I'm fine Agent Doggett, really. I only live down this lane. You know I'll be home in a few minutes,” she assured him.   
Doggett nodded. “OK, thanks Agent Scully,” he told her gratefully. “I'll check on you when I get back okay?” He asked her. Doggett’s room was three doors down from Scully’s so he would see her later. “Call me if you need me okay?” He asked her. Scully grinned and rolled her eyes.   
“I'm a big girl Doggett and I can look out for myself now,” she told him light heartedly. Then she saw the concern in his eyes so she patted him lightly and comfortingly on his shoulder. “But thanks John, I'll call you if I need you. Have a nice walk guys,” she told them with a smile before turning to leave. “Thank you Agent Scully,” Agent Simmons replied before looking at Doggett who smiled politely at her. “Well,” he said as they both started off into the night. “Let's get you home, Agent Simmons,” he told her as they walked onwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully finds herself jealous of Doggett's old girlfriend and tries to work out what her friendship with Doggett is all about...

FBI Training Academy  
Quantico, Virginia  
9:45pm

Agent Dana Scully walked along the sidewalk to her motel room, breathing in the cool night air and hearing the chattering and talking of fellow FBI agents behind her. Scully didn’t know that many agents in the FBI, the odd exception being Agent Stonecypher and Agent Kinsley from their last team building seminar. They were at the restaurant earlier, and Scully had introduced Doggett to them before they ate.  
With a sigh, Scully felt her baby kick again In her belly, and suddenly she felt the urge to be sick. So she walked quickly back to her room, and once inside she locked the door behind her and ran straight to the bathroom. After freshening up she then turned on the TV and sat down to watch it.   
A late night dating show was on, and Scully rolled her eyes. Still, she couldn't help but wonder how Doggett was getting on and when he would come back. Snap out of it Dana, she thought as she shook her head. He's your partner, nothing more. But she still couldn’t shake the feeling that there were sparks in the air whenever she and Doggett got together and how she let her defences down time and time again whenever Doggett was near her.   
Which greatly vexed her as she watched the TV show. For most of her life she had kept a distance between herself and others as she was so afraid of getting hurt- she was afraid to trust herself and others. Mulder was the exception- they went through so much together and through his caring and protective nature over her she had slowly learnt to trust him, and herself. Now that Mulder was gone, she felt a deep emptiness as she thought about him, and feeling the baby kick again was bitter sweet. Now she had Agent Doggett to look out for her. To her surprise, a tear started to roll down her cheek and she wiped It away carefully. Why was she feeling like this? She wondered. She thought about Agent Doggett with that female agent just now and swallowed hard. She couldn’t be jealous of Simmons for being with Doggett can she? What are you doing to yourself Dana? She asked herself, shaking her head.   
She let out a big sigh as she lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to sort out how she felt towards her current partner. Scully knew he was there with her to help her find Mulder- that was his sole purpose and reason that he was with her. But sometimes Scully could feel tension In the air between them when they discussed and debated over the existence of extraterrestrials.   
Scully thought back to her child hood days, and wondered what her sister would say If she was here with her. Missy was always so optimistic, caring and loving, and Scully knew she would encourage Dana to make a move on Doggett. Scully never really followed Missy's advice when It came to boys and dating when they grew up, and she was beginning to regret it as she thought of what she could have had with Mulder.   
Scully closed her eyes and thought about the last time she and her sister were together…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana dreams of past experiences...

University of Maryland, 1982

Melissa is 20 and Dana is 18.   
Easter, Maryland Park

Dana and Melissa Scully sat together under a tree in their local park on Spring break, enjoying an ice cream and watching their friends play football and skateboards. It was Dana’s first year at the University, and so Melissa had come to visit her on her first spring break.   
“So why don't you ask him out, Dana?” Missy asked her with a grin. “Ask who out?” Dana replied coolly, trying her best to sound nonchalant, but try as she might, she just couldn't take her eyes off a certain dark haired athletic teenager who was laughing with his friends across the park from them as they kicked a soccer ball around.   
“Don't act like you don't know,” Missy teased with a roll of her eyes. “Ben Richards,” she prompted, nodding towards the boy that Scully had her eyes on.  
“What? What are you talking about Missy?” Dana asked with a roll of her eyes. Dana was always weary of getting close to people and kept them at arms length from her and she could tell this frustrated Missy immensely. Even though Dana didn't want to annoy her sister, she couldn't help but hold back.   
“Dana, come on. You need to learn to trust others or you'll be all alone some day soon. You're coming with me to ask him out. Come on,” Missy said in determination as she grabbed her sisters arm and tried to get Dana to stand up. But Dana held her ground and sat on the bench as she finished off her ice cream. “Missy, you're crazy,” she protested. “Oh Dana!” Missy exclaimed in frustration. “You are so stubborn!” She said as she sat back down on the bench beside Dana. “What do you know about asking boys out anyway?” Dana asked. “It's not like you have a boyfriend,” she pointed out.   
Missy finished her ice cream and gave Dana a sly grin. “No one that you know about,” she teased. Dana looked at her in surprise. “You mean- you have a boyfriend?” She asked. Missy smiled and sighed. “Well, we’re not a couple yet, but I am very close to this guy Darren,” Missy explained with a wistful, dreamy look on her face. Dana raised an eyebrow.   
“Darren?” She asked. “Yeah. I met him one night last winter on a night out with my friends and we met on the dance floor. I saw his friends there and we swapped numbers and since then we have been on a couple of dates to the movies. I want you to meet him Dana as he is so dreamy,” Missy said with a sigh. Dana smiled. “Well I'm glad for you Missy,” she told her sister honestly. “I wish I could love someone like that but I don't know why I just- I just can't open up to people in case I get hurt, you know?” She asked her. Missy nodded. “Which is why Dana, when you want something or someone, you have to grab them with open arms as life's too short to be alone,” Missy advised her.   
Dana knew that her sister always sounded like a greeting card, and today was no exception. But she did respect her older sister and would think about what Missy had said later.   
Dana closed her eyes and held her face up to the early afternoon sun and sighed. Then, to her surprise, a familiar voice started talking to her. A deep voice kept saying her name. “Dana,” the voice said. “Dana,” the deep voice repeated. Finally Dana opened her eyes and to her amazement, Agent Doggett was standing there, looming over and blocking out the sun as he gazed deep into her eyes. “Trust me Dana,” he said, which made her gasp as Scully woke with a jolt. Scully looked at her watch. It was 10pm. She must have dozed off while waiting for Doggett she realised as she sat up slowly and awkwardly on the bed. After taking a deep breath, there was a knock on the door. “John?” She found herself wondering. She got up and smoothed down her dress before making her way to the door. She had mixed feelings about Doggett checking up on her.   
Scully knew he did his very best to be a gentleman whenever he was around her and she appreciated it but she still thought about Mulder more. As she opened the door slowly, Scully hoped she would learn to trust Doggett so they could both find Mulder. Scully knew Missy would like that if Dana finally opened up to someone. “Well, Missy,” she thought as she opened the door. “This is for you,” she thought, and without thinking, she found herself smiling at her visitor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett has to choose between the past and the present...

FBI Training Academy  
Quantico, Virginia  
9:45 pm

Agent Doggett looked up at the stars as he started to walk Agent Simmons back to her motel room. He felt strange meeting her again after 5 years as they dated for a year back in 1995- she was a blast from the past and they had broken up when she left to pursue her career as an Intelligence Analyst which required her to work all hours.  
Agent Simmons was Doggett's first girlfriend since his split from his wife Barbara in 1994. Doggett told Agent Tracy Simmons everything about his marriage and his sons tragedy, and Tracy was able to comfort Doggett for a while. But as time went on, they began to see less and less of each other due to their work and Tracy finally broke up with Doggett as she needed to work. They also realised that Doggett just needed her as a shoulder to cry on and this made her feel taken advantage of by him. She knew part of him did love her, as they would go for walks in the parks and have date nights.  
But then they found less and less things to talk about and Tracy told him she couldn’t spend the rest of her life picking up the pieces for him.   
The break up was painful for both of them, as Doggett was still accepting the fact that he and Barbara were getting a divorce, and Tracy had fallen in love with Doggett but sadly it just wasn’t enough. So she left, and as they walked, Doggett found himself studying her out of the corner of his eye. It was kind of good to know she hadn't changed physically- Doggett knew she worked out at her local gym and she often went for a run with her dog Blacky. She still looked as young as the day they meant and Doggett couldn’t help but look at her beauty.   
He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. Finally he settled on this: "So Agent Simmons," he began, "How's Blacky?" He asked. Agent Simmons smiled her pretty smile at him.   
"She's okay thanks. I still go running with her at the weekend. She's at the kennels this weekend while I'm here," she told Doggett. "Oh and call me Tracy," she said, and Doggett nodded, feeling strange and didn’t know how he felt about seeing her now after five years.   
"How about you John?" Tracy asked. "Can I call you John?" She asked. Doggett gave her a friendly grin. "Course," he said, before telling her about his graduation to the FBI and then finding himself sent to work on the X Files in order to find Mulder.   
Tracy nodded as she listened to his time at the FBI. "Oh yes. I heard all about Agent Mulder's disappearance. I hope you'll find him," she said. "Thanks," Doggett replied, feeling somewhat more relaxed in her presence now than he did before they started the walk.   
"I take It your work with Agent Scully involves aliens now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Doggett grinned again, her reaction reminding him of his own surprised and sceptical reaction when he heard Agent Mulder believed in aliens.   
"I know," he replied, but he didn't want to disrespect Agent Scully, so he added, "it's the woman I work with that you met earlier, Agent Scully," he added. "At first I didn’t want to, but she and I have been working together for a while now and I promised her I'd find Mulder, cause I know she needs him," Doggett explained as they walked along the dimly lit sidewalk.   
"I know you keep your word too, don’t you John?" She asked, and he nodded. "I try to," he replied modestly.   
A few minutes later as they neared Tracy's room, they were laughing and joking about the times they spent together on dates and movies that they went to see. Doggett was feeling good about being in her company again, but then he found himself thinking of Agent Scully, and so he held back from Tracy physically. Tracy sensed this distance as they stopped outside her room. "Well, this is my stop," she announced as she took her keys out from her bag. "Thanks for the walk, John," she said, and Doggett grinned. "No problem," he replied.   
"Want to come in for a drink?" She asked, and Doggett shook his head. "I'm good thanks, Tracy," he told her. "Well," he said, " Guess I better get going," he told her as he began to walk away.   
"John," Tracy began, and Doggett stopped in his tracks at the seriousness of her tone. He turned to face her. "What?" He asked in concern. Then, to his surprise and before he could react, Tracy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately on the mouth. As they kissed, Doggett's whole romantic life flashed before his eyes: his first girlfriend Nancy In 8th grade, his second girlfriend Alex in high school, and then Barbara and his marriage to her. Then he saw their divorce, before finally thinking about kissing Dana's hand at dinner earlier that evening.   
Tracy had French kissed him but Doggett was too surprised to do anything. Now the kiss was over and Tracy looked at him quizzically before realisation swept over her face. Doggett looked away not knowing want to say. He was just about to mumble something about going back when Tracy said her piece first and with a resigned smile on her face. "You love her, don’t you?" She asked. Doggett looked at her. "Who?" Was all he could manage to ask. "Agent Scully," Tracy prompted him. "What? She's my partner- I just work with her," he protested. "Oh really?" Tracy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes," Doggett repeated. "Uh huh," Tracy replied. "Then why are you blushing, John?" She asked. Doggett groaned inwardly to himself. "What? Are you crazy? I don’t blush," he protested, but feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "You're going red as Rudolph's nose," Tracy said giggling a little. Her giggling made Doggett feel even more embarrassed.   
Then Tracy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go to her, John," she told him. "You mean Scully?" He asked. Tracy nodded. "I know what you're like John, when you don’t want to admit something you shrink inside yourself. That’s how I know you love he but you won't admit it to yourself for fear of getting hurt," she told him.   
Doggett just stared at her before asking, "you don’t mind?" Tracy shook her head and smiled. "Yes, I don’t mind," she told him, "you have my blessing," she added. Doggett gazed at his friend gratefully. "Thanks Tracy," he said, before they shared a friendly hug. Tracy sighed as the hug ended and she stepped away from him. "I guess this is goodbye," she said, and Doggett thought he could see a tear trickle down her face in the light of the lamppost. "No it's not," he said, causing Tracy to look up In surprise. Doggett smiled and held up his hand and pinkie finger. "Friends forever," he reminded her with a smile. When they were together they would have little fights, and when they made up they would promise each other they would always be friends. Tracy smiled as she remembered and they pulled their little fingers together. "Friends forever," she repeated, and they smiled at each other before Doggett said, "Goodnight, Agent Simmons," and turned back into the night as he walked back to Scully's room. "Good night, John," Tracy said softly with a sigh as she looked at his retreating back before heading back Into her motel room. 

Doggett walked down the sidewalk, feeling better and more hopeful knowing that his old friend would always be there. He whistled and found himself walking faster towards Scully's room. When he got to her door he straightened his tie and raised his hand to knock the door. He hoped she was still up.   
The door opened a few moments later and Doggett found himself gazing into his partner's beautiful face. "Dana," he said. "John," she replied, and the two agents smiled at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents work things out before heading back to DC...

FBI Training Academy  
Quantico, Virginia  
9:45 pm

Agent Doggett looked up at the stars as he started to walk Agent Simmons back to her motel room. He felt strange meeting her again after 5 years as they dated for a year back in 1995- she was a blast from the past and they had broken up when she left to pursue her career as an Intelligence Analyst which required her to work all hours.  
Agent Simmons was Doggett's first girlfriend since his split from his wife Barbara in 1994. Doggett told Agent Tracy Simmons everything about his marriage and his sons tragedy, and Tracy was able to comfort Doggett for a while. But as time went on, they began to see less and less of each other due to their work and Tracy finally broke up with Doggett as she needed to work. They also realised that Doggett just needed her as a shoulder to cry on and this made her feel taken advantage of by him. She knew part of him did love her, as they would go for walks in the parks and have date nights.  
But then they found less and less things to talk about and Tracy told him she couldn’t spend the rest of her life picking up the pieces for him.   
The break up was painful for both of them, as Doggett was still accepting the fact that he and Barbara were getting a divorce, and Tracy had fallen in love with Doggett but sadly it just wasn’t enough. So she left, and as they walked, Doggett found himself studying her out of the corner of his eye. It was kind of good to know she hadn't changed physically- Doggett knew she worked out at her local gym and she often went for a run with her dog Blacky. She still looked as young as the day they meant and Doggett couldn’t help but look at her beauty.   
He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. Finally he settled on this: "So Agent Simmons," he began, "How's Blacky?" He asked. Agent Simmons smiled her pretty smile at him.   
"She's okay thanks. I still go running with her at the weekend. She's at the kennels this weekend while I'm here," she told Doggett. "Oh and call me Tracy," she said, and Doggett nodded, feeling strange and didn’t know how he felt about seeing her now after five years.   
"How about you John?" Tracy asked. "Can I call you John?" She asked. Doggett gave her a friendly grin. "Course," he said, before telling her about his graduation to the FBI and then finding himself sent to work on the X Files in order to find Mulder.   
Tracy nodded as she listened to his time at the FBI. "Oh yes. I heard all about Agent Mulder's disappearance. I hope you'll find him," she said. "Thanks," Doggett replied, feeling somewhat more relaxed in her presence now than he did before they started the walk.   
"I take It your work with Agent Scully involves aliens now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Doggett grinned again, her reaction reminding him of his own surprised and sceptical reaction when he heard Agent Mulder believed in aliens.   
"I know," he replied, but he didn't want to disrespect Agent Scully, so he added, "it's the woman I work with that you met earlier, Agent Scully," he added. "At first I didn’t want to, but she and I have been working together for a while now and I promised her I'd find Mulder, cause I know she needs him," Doggett explained as they walked along the dimly lit sidewalk.   
"I know you keep your word too, don’t you John?" She asked, and he nodded. "I try to," he replied modestly.   
A few minutes later as they neared Tracy's room, they were laughing and joking about the times they spent together on dates and movies that they went to see. Doggett was feeling good about being in her company again, but then he found himself thinking of Agent Scully, and so he held back from Tracy physically. Tracy sensed this distance as they stopped outside her room. "Well, this is my stop," she announced as she took her keys out from her bag. "Thanks for the walk, John," she said, and Doggett grinned. "No problem," he replied.   
"Want to come in for a drink?" She asked, and Doggett shook his head. "I'm good thanks, Tracy," he told her. "Well," he said, " Guess I better get going," he told her as he began to walk away.   
"John," Tracy began, and Doggett stopped in his tracks at the seriousness of her tone. He turned to face her. "What?" He asked in concern. Then, to his surprise and before he could react, Tracy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately on the mouth. As they kissed, Doggett's whole romantic life flashed before his eyes: his first girlfriend Nancy In 8th grade, his second girlfriend Alex in high school, and then Barbara and his marriage to her. Then he saw their divorce, before finally thinking about kissing Dana's hand at dinner earlier that evening.   
Tracy had French kissed him but Doggett was too surprised to do anything. Now the kiss was over and Tracy looked at him quizzically before realisation swept over her face. Doggett looked away not knowing want to say. He was just about to mumble something about going back when Tracy said her piece first and with a resigned smile on her face. "You love her, don’t you?" She asked. Doggett looked at her. "Who?" Was all he could manage to ask. "Agent Scully," Tracy prompted him. "What? She's my partner- I just work with her," he protested. "Oh really?" Tracy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes," Doggett repeated. "Uh huh," Tracy replied. "Then why are you blushing, John?" She asked. Doggett groaned inwardly to himself. "What? Are you crazy? I don’t blush," he protested, but feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "You're going red as Rudolph's nose," Tracy said giggling a little. Her giggling made Doggett feel even more embarrassed.   
Then Tracy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Go to her, John," she told him. "You mean Scully?" He asked. Tracy nodded. "I know what you're like John, when you don’t want to admit something you shrink inside yourself. That’s how I know you love he but you won't admit it to yourself for fear of getting hurt," she told him.   
Doggett just stared at her before asking, "you don’t mind?" Tracy shook her head and smiled. "Yes, I don’t mind," she told him, "you have my blessing," she added. Doggett gazed at his friend gratefully. "Thanks Tracy," he said, before they shared a friendly hug. Tracy sighed as the hug ended and she stepped away from him. "I guess this is goodbye," she said, and Doggett thought he could see a tear trickle down her face in the light of the lamppost. "No it's not," he said, causing Tracy to look up In surprise. Doggett smiled and held up his hand and pinkie finger. "Friends forever," he reminded her with a smile. When they were together they would have little fights, and when they made up they would promise each other they would always be friends. Tracy smiled as she remembered and they pulled their little fingers together. "Friends forever," she repeated, and they smiled at each other before Doggett said, "Goodnight, Agent Simmons," and turned back into the night as he walked back to Scully's room. "Good night, John," Tracy said softly with a sigh as she looked at his retreating back before heading back Into her motel room. 

Doggett walked down the sidewalk, feeling better and more hopeful knowing that his old friend would always be there. He whistled and found himself walking faster towards Scully's room. When he got to her door he straightened his tie and raised his hand to knock the door. He hoped she was still up.   
The door opened a few moments later and Doggett found himself gazing into his partner's beautiful face. "Dana," he said. "John," she replied, and the two agents smiled at each other.


End file.
